what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Davsky Geon
Richard Davksy Geon was a school teacher aboard the Ramanujan in the Scallatti fleet and adopted brother of the scientist, Lea Davska Gea-Navvyl. Biography Richard was present at the landing of the fleet on Taoter III, however shortly after he went to find his sister, who herself wasn't. Finding her in her quarters, Richard was eager to know if she'd found a solution to the problem of the exhaustion of energy in the fleet. Upon hearing that Lea hadn't, Richard comforted her, telling her that if anyone can do it, she can. Richard, later, decided to take Lea down to the surface of the planet, so she could see just where they'd be living for the rest of their lives. Soon after, Richard, left Lea there, after realising he needed to get back to a class, he was due to teach in a short while. Arriving at his classroom aboard the Ramanujan, Richard was greeted with the groans of his pupils. He was unhappy with their negativity and proceeded to lecture them on the future they are going to have, something that for nearly 2000 years their race hasn't experienced - a home. He then went onto teach about the Invitation of Destination, the event whereby their history began 556 years earlier, and where a traveller gifted the fleet with passage to Taoter III. After the class finished, Richard tidied up the classroom and looked out the window, at the beauty of the planet outside. But before he could get comfortable, there was a knock at the door, and Syd entered telling Richard that his sister had gone missing and asked whether he knew where she was. Richard just told them that the last he saw of her was when they were both on the surface. Later on, Richard walked across to the Flagship, whereupon he met with Utnapishtim, and he went to ask him whether this is what he imagined when he thought of their arrival at the destination. He also phished for information upon the past, before the Invitation of Destination, but was refused by Utnapishtim, telling him that history before then is out-of-bounds of a reason, to which Richard sighed complaining that it's hard being a history teacher when all the history is a secret. (ELYM: The Promise) Richard was interviewed by Officer Nyletca about the hours leading up to the disappearance of his sister, Lea. Richard went on to explain everything which happened, including that the clearing was still full of hundreds of other people when they went down there, and that he mainly is just worried for his sister and hops she wasn't taken by one of the creatures that took Calem and Joh. Later on, that day, as he was teaching a class, Richard noticed Lea, out of the window, walking through the clearing up to the fleet. He, without thought, ran out of the classroom, leaving his students, and met Lea on the surface, embracing her, and telling her just how worried he was. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances The Elysium Season 1 * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground Category:Characters Category:Scallatti